EDGE
EDGE NAME: '''Alex Tirado/EDGE '''KNOWN ALIAS: '''N/A '''OCCUPATION: '''Assassin, Mercenary '''CLASSIFICATION: '''Anti-Hero, Vigilante, Assassin '''ABILITIES: '''Agility, Strength, Speed, Martial arts and Fighting expert, high level intellect, Stealth, Advanced Self-Healing, Expert Marksman, strategic planning, EDGE VISION, Active Camo.and Weaponry. '''KNOWN RELATIVE: '''Erica Tirado(Mother) (DECEASED.) '''GROUP AFFILIATION: '''None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed '''EDUCATION: '''UNKNOWN '''History: Alex would start training intense and rigorous training to become an vigilante. Alex would train with a former UFC fighter and vigilante Brawler. After learning from him he would further his knowledge and technique with various other masters of fighting styles. After 4 years of training he would become an expert stick fighter and that would cross-over to become superior sword fighter. Making a name for himself as EDGE he would become one of the most experienced swordsmen. Alex would be an expert with weapons. Armed with guns, swords, and other artillery with military applications. EDGE in his first encounters with the Outsider, Infantry, and Night Prowler started with him taking them one and then working with them. After Exodus managed his first attack against the Outsider, he managed to get EDGE to take Outsider on after framing him for the murder of some NYPD officers. Seeking his own version of justice and would become convinced Exodus tricked him. EDGE teaming up with The Outsider would be the start of them working together. EDGE would slowly gain The Outsider’s trust. EDGE is very sarcastic, joking and isn’t as serious. EDGE now moves around helping people city to city. EDGE has the ability to see in a sense that is beyond normal. His ability to use what he refers to as EDGE Vision allows to break down things in a way people could only dream of. EDGE was born with the EDGE vision while it isn’t completely known how he acquired this ability or why he possesses it. Alex would begin training with Cain Murdoch AKA Brawler. Cain Murdoch, A fighting champion who was known for his streak as the undefeated and unbeatable ‘brawler’. Cain Murdoch would have his UFC career on and off. After he left and went back to his gym to meet a young boy that he would train named[http://the-outsider-origins.wikia.com/wiki/Ian_Akers/Night_Prowler Ian Akers AKA Night Prowler]' '''and some of the best fighters to have ever lived. EDGE didn’t start training with Brawler but at first analyzed his fights watching from the crowd. After a while he learned where brawler was and asked him to train with him and help him find a way to help him manage his anger. Brawler declined stating he had nothing he could do to help him. After EDGE would take on the fighter and hold his own very well until Brawler takes him down. Cain then asks him why he needs training if he can hold his own. EDGE tells him that his mother is sick stage 1 cancer and is dying and that he needs a way to block out the pain. Brawler trains him trying to tell EDGE that he doesn’t need to let go of the pain by ignoring it but by letting it in and feeling it. While EDGE struggles to feel Cain warns him that there is an abyss one that is easy to be lost in. After the death of his mother Alex would have no one and slip deeper into a downward spiral. EDGE would enter into his first fight and beat a person into a coma after losing control beating the kid until Cain pulled him off. From that moment Alex would walk away from Cain feeling that he was no help in what he needed to learn. Following the fallout Alex would seemingly disappear off the face of the Earth leaving the city behind for years. EDGE disappeared and went into a temple where he would become an assassin from an ancient assassin group. There he would learn how to turn off humanity almost as if it were a switch and would become the monster Cain feared he would become. EDGE gaining all the knowledge of how to fight and honing his EDGE vision had been taught all he needed to learn from them. An emotionless EDGE would kill the remaining assassins in a gruesome manner before leaving and disappearing leaving no trace he was there or that they ever existed. From that day forward EDGE would appear kill his targets and disappear without a trace and only leave a calling card. A bloody symbol that now means EDGE but once belonged to the Assassin cult EDGE killed single handedly. EDGE would eventually be contacted to target something he never came up against prior, 'The Outsider. A teenager, who is a student in his first year of Staten Island High. Years ago, Michael Daversa was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon, Para GX. Michael Is an awkward, seemingly normal high school student that maintains a 92 average, But Michael has a secret he is a human alien hybrid. For years, Michael has special abilities and lives a duel identity as The Outsider a hero from the shadows. Eager to find out who he is and what his purpose is in life Michael often finds himself in precarious situations with his friends Alicia Hunters, Frank West, Sarah DiBella and countless others. Michael though is not much of a team player and does not really feel too fond of protocol often working alone. He is very compassionate, serious, and dark. Michael is very passionate and always tries to do what he feels is right. Some say a great weakness of Michael is his looking for the good in everyone occasionally people that do not deserve it. Michael uses his identity as the Outsider to protect people. Learning he was hired to take out both The Outsider and Samuel Cage, Alex would take on Outsider and lose after he would go after '''Samuel Cage. '''Samuel would take over the company Cage Enterprises International. Tragedy would strike when a killer would kill his wife and 5 year old daughter. After he would develop ways to combat vigilantes and help the city to prosper once again. Samuel would secretly gather up research on the Outsider becoming border line obsessed. Using a computer he built one of the greatest A.I. programs to have existed in the modern era. This computer would help Samuel to develop the suit of armor. Despite public appearances this would be Samuel’s only interaction really for the most part. Samuel would develop the suit and use research to prepare to face off against him. This suit would be rushed into a field test when EDGE would arrive in the city trying to target Samuel Cage. Samuel Cage using this suit would hold EDGE off temporarily before the suit’s power supply would malfunction, after an energy blast that depletes all of the energy of the suit. After being saved by the person he hated: The Outsider. After EDGE would have encounters with Brawler, Night Prowler, Patriot and countless others. EDGE would eventually have another encounter with the Outsider when Michael would find out about EDGE’s mother and his downward spiral. Michael eventually using his mother manages to break through the tough exterior that EDGE had in place for a long time. After helping him EDGE would disappear and start targeting criminals killing in a less brutal manner, crossing over from villain/Assassin to vigilante. Eventually EDGE would stop killing all the enemies he came up against and would only do it to certain ones. EDGE still crosses paths with other vigilante’s and would eventually answer for his crimes but would run city to city trying to find himself. He would at times become associated with a team of former villains turned vigilante’s known as the Outlaws. '''REDEMPTION ' '''EDGE would become affiliated with the '''Outlaws': A team of former villains, vigilante’s and criminals that are redeeming themselves for their past. Omega works to become a transition from villain to vigilante. EDGE is one of the first members of the Outlawed. A group of Assassins, Villains, and Mercenaries that are all looking to turn a new leaf. Some of the other key members are Anex, Acies, Suicide, and Omega. EDGE VISION EDGE has a special sense that is called EDGE vision but the EDGE vision goes beyond sight. He is able to re-construct events that he wasn’t there for see finger prints heat signatures and hear things with a heightened hearing. EDGE vision a dormant sixth sense that EDGE only possesses. Through intense and very long training, he learned greater concentration of this ability knowing how to differentiate between the senses given by EDGE vision. This sense heightens all the senses of EDGE, allowing them to detect the heartbeat of a target in the area, or even foresee a target's path as well as predict when an incoming attack is coming at times prior to it being enacted. it allows him to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. Shows the skeletal and muscular system of people and creatures at times can be used to determine weak points etc. Due to the EDGE vision he can re-construct past events with enough focus depending on how far back the event goes. Primarily it was used to track a target. 'EDGE AND BRAWLER' When it comes to EDGE and Cain 'The Brawler' Murdoch they have a very complex relationship. EDGE a name given to Alex by Cain after his first encounter saying he felt he needed an edgier name for when he fights in his UFC tournaments. While it never comes out to EDGE that Cain Murdoch is the vigilante the Brawler. Cain makes it known he just wants to help teach him not to fight but to manage his pain and anger. EDGE never works as a vigilante or sidekick alongside Brawler in fact doesn't find out about him being a vigilante till he encounters Brawler first hand confronting a humanity turned off EDGE. When he finds out about Cain's vigilante persona he is surprised and enjoys the thrill of not only taking on a vigilante but proving he is better than his former mentor killing Brawler when he had a ring that would heal him. After Brawler would beat down EDGE and almost kill him feeling a sense of failure and disappointment. A horrified Brawler would step back and this time would walk away turn his back on EDGE much like Brawler had done by EDGE. Brawler doesn't blame himself for his downward spiral and after their encounter realizes that there was truly nothing that could be done to help him to not do the atrocious acts that EDGE committed. EDGE is responsible for murdering people in ways that as quoted by Brawler "...gave me nightmares for weeks, I have never seen a crime scene so horrific in all my years. I've been in this game for a long time I have seen dead bodies been to hundreds of crime scenes and never felt the way I had at that one...If EDGE is in your city he is a curse that will make you question your beliefs..." Cain Murdoch, when referring to EDGE to Ian Akers AKA Night Prowler. Physical Description: ' Height: '''6’2” '''Weight: '''165 LBS '''Eyes: '''Brown (Blue and Yellow) '''Hair: '''Black '''Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features:' N/A ABILITIES: · Agility · Strength · Speed · Martial arts and Fighting expert · High level intellect · Stealth, Advanced Self-Healing · Expert Marksman · Strategic planning · EDGE VISION · Active Camo Tech/Weaponry: · Sword · Dual Katanas · Pistols · SMG ''' · '''Sniper Rifle · Smoke Grenade · Explosive PERSONALITY EDGE has a very complex personality that is usually buried beneath a tough cold exterior at times. EDGE when he was an assassin was cold, calculated and lethal with absolutely no remorse thanks to the techniques that he learned. He became less like a person and more of a killing machine doing things that were virtually impossible at times. EDGE after gaining his humanity back would go and back to being the person he was flooded with the emotions he abandoned feeling shame and remorse finally. After EDGE would start to have his personality show more so. EDGE has a tendency to at times toy with his opponent/target and give them a fighting chance feeling that it provides a challenge. EDGE enjoys being put to the test and enjoys when his opponents/targets pose some sort of threat because he enjoys the challenge and in a very boastful way patting himself on the back. EDGE feels remorse for his assassin days because he didn’t only kill bad people/criminals but innocent people who had families and deep down a part of him doesn’t mind taking a life but he prefers that it be with purpose feeling most of his assassin days were just because he enjoyed the hunt and the kill. EDGE still enjoys the hunt and the kill but is very much picky with who he takes the life of. He has been known to be very determined, mission/goal oriented, and perceptive. EDGE doesn’t really play well with others and likes to march to his own drum. At times his base instinct to kill is tied to his pain and the EDGE vision in some ways. When EDGE cares about a person it tends to make him a protective person that will do monstrous things to keep them alive and safe. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE ' '''EDGE is tall with a slim muscular build that is usually hidden by armor and gear. EDGE wears a few layers of a poly-fiber tri weave and Kevlar. He has a very attractive appearance living up to the tall dark and handsome archetype. EDGE when starting off as an assassin while in the cult he is at first identified as an outcast and wears a different type of gear where most of them wear black gear, he was forced to wear black with predominantly white to teach him how to be invisible in a more challenging way. EDGE would camouflage himself passing the trial getting a darker assassin attire he would wear until he murdered the secret assassin cult. EDGE after would add armor and other things to his assassin attire being someone who was moving around almost like a ghost. His addition to the armor would become camouflage pants something he wears even if he is dressed casually. EDGE eventually when he becomes a vigilante no longer wears the hood but uses the mask and a ninja looking headband with his symbol on it. '''ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP(S):' When it comes to his romantic relationship EDGE has been involved with multiple characters but when he cares he is with that person till the end. EDGE knows when to let go and move on but doesn’t really have a real romantic connection for a while. At times his humanity while it was turned off peers through when he falls in love with a character. EDGE can be charming at times but still has a dark side with secrets piled up he tries to usually keep his distance.